In the car industry, such devices for covering a floor pan fulfil several functions. Any unevenness of the vehicle floor pan should be evened out by the device for providing a flat surface layer, which is used to support the feet of the passengers. The noise, which is emitted by the floor pan, should be dampened in a sufficient quality and quantity. Moreover, such a device should be possibly light-weight and be producible in a cost-efficient manner. Therefore, such devices are usually adapted to at least meet the requirements of a predetermined technical specification list, which is provided by a car producer for the producer of the device. Typical devices for covering a floor pan are adapted to meet the requirement for providing sufficient mechanical loading capacity for carrying the feet of passengers. The device of the present invention should be able to have another specific property, which is the capability to accept, absorb and distribute the energy of a localized impact stress, which is applied on the device from above against the device. Such a case typically occurs when the backrest of a rear-facing baby seat, which is mounted on a car seat or car bench, e.g. by an ISOFIX system, has to be supported by a stand on the floor device for guaranteeing the positioning of the baby seat even in the case of a car crash. In a car crash, a localized impact stress will act on the floor device at the position, where the backrest is supported on the floor by a stand or socket. Normal devices for supporting the feet of passengers, which are not configured to withstand the impact forces, would deform under the extreme forces of a localized impact stress and would not fulfil the safety requirements.